Title: Dementia Care in Thailand: Infrastructure and Research Development Program Announcement (PAR-08-113): NIH Fogarty International Center - Brain Disorders in the Developing World: Research Across the Lifespan (R21). Abstract: The research planning and development activities proposed in this application are intended to build collaborative research capacity to develop strategies for improving care for elders with dementia in Thailand. Rapid growth of the elderly population in Thailand has resulted in inevitable increases in the number of people with Alzheimer's disease and related dementia (ADRD). Both the Thai health care and research communities recognize the urgent need for identifying strategies and resources to provide appropriate caregiver support to families of elders with ADRD. During the 2-year study, we propose the following specific aims: (1) Establishing the Thai Center for Dementia Caregiving Research (TCDCR);(2) building research capacity by training Thai researchers in qualitative research methods;(3) conducting in-depth qualitative interviews and participant observation with Thai dementia caregivers to document their caregiving experiences and to identify culturally acceptable intervention strategies;(4) conducting focus groups with caregivers as well as other stakeholders, including community-based eldercare providers, and policy makers to examine the feasibility of implementing intervention models proposed in Aim3;and (5) developing and submit an R01 application based on R21 study findings to test the cost-effectiveness of a culturally appropriate intervention for Thai dementia caregivers. The proposed project will be carried out by an interdisciplinary team through collaboration with Thai investigators from public health agencies (Foundation of Thai Gerontology Research and Development Institute), clinical service organizations (two large Thai district hospitals), and academic institutions (Health System Research Institute of Thailand), with the support of the US investigators from the Brigham and Women's Hospital/Harvard Medical School (Department of Psychiatry) and Stanford University School of Medicine (Stanford Geriatric Education Center). PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This R21 proposes the continuation of a unique collaboration between U.S. and Thai investigators dedicated to enhancing the capacity for dementia care-giving research and identifying best strategies for implementing an evidence-based, culturally appropriate intervention for family caregivers of elders with dementia in Thai.